Currently, there are plasma display panel (hereafter referred to as PDP) drivers whose elements are divided between two boards, the elements for controlling the sustain electrodes Ys of the display cells being disposed on a first board and the elements for controlling the address-sustain electrodes Yas of the display cells being disposed on a second board.